


The challenge

by ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: But also teasing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, i dont even know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie/pseuds/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie
Summary: you want to make Neil’s business call a bit more interesting.
Relationships: Neil/Original Female Character(s) (Tenet), Neil/Reader
Kudos: 16





	The challenge

You wrap the towel around you tighter as you walk out of the bathroom. The leftover warmth of another summer day lingers in the evening air, making you sigh at the sensation of it against your bare skin. Walking by one of the rooms, you hear Neil’s voice and you peek inside curiously. 

He sits at his desk, too preoccupied with the conversation over the phone to notice you standing at the door. You marvel at the sight of his messy hair and slightly wrinkled shirt, its rolled sleeves in contrast to a tie still knotted neatly around his neck. From the strings of dialogue, you figure out he’s in the middle of a business call. 

A cheeky idea pops into your mind. You bite your lip as you consider its possible outcomes, but the more you think of it, the wider your wicked grin gets. 

You drop your towel on the floor and walk up to Neil, the expression on your face nothing but innocent. 

He looks at you, his jaw drops as he skips a bit. He clears his throat and picks up the thought, his pupils dilated. With one eyebrow raised, he fights himself to keep his flared up eyes trained on yours; as if he is trying to read your intentions in them, trying to stay focused on the conversation he’s having, trying _not_ to give you the satisfaction of distracting him that easily. 

You keep your features casual, only a mischievous spark in your eye lets him know that you accept the challenge. 

You move papers to the side so you can sit on the desk in front of him, legs crossed and leaning back. You can almost feel Neil’s burning gaze as he admires the view; every inch of your body he knows _by heart_ now, never failing to utterly mesmerize him. Your lips curl at the half-smile he gives you and your breath quickens slightly, almost matching the pace of Neil’s heaving chest. You run a hand through your hair, still wet after the shower, and down your neck, closing your eyes and exhaling slowly. 

You can hear Neil stammer, ensuring the caller that he is still listening, and you chuckle softly. You glance at him from under half-shut eyelids, and you move your hand to your collarbone, the fingertips barely brushing against your skin. You part your lips ever so slightly and your fingers slide down your chest, lower and lower, the slow movement commanding Neil’s full attention. 

The blue eyes darken as he shifts to the edge of his seat, one hand still pressing the phone to his ear as the other reaches out to you. Every fiber of you longs for his touch, for even a graze of his long fingers against you, and you nibble on your bottom lip in a desperate attempt to control yourself. 

Before he knows it, you place your bare foot on his chest, pushing him away, sending him against the back of his chair. Neil’s gasp is barely audible but the amused grin and the way he looks at you is sending a clear message - you are _so_ going to pay for all this. A wave of heat floods you at the promise, the anticipation almost hazing over your mind. 

You slip off the desk and close in on him. Leaning in, teasing the kiss but stopping just before your lips meet. Your breaths intertwined, the yearning mirroring in your eyes as your hand reaches for his tie, giving it a tug before moving to its knot. You can hear the words coming out of the phone but they have no meaning, your racing heart makes the pulse pound in your ears. You slowly loosen the tie, just enough to take it off through Neil’s head, leaving his hair even messier. A smug smile makes its way to your mouth as you put it on; watching Neil run his tongue through his lips and the desire blazing in his stare leaves you breathless.

You take a step back and raise a brow in a silent question. _In an invitation_. You turn around to walk away, giggling at the sound of Neil’s raspy voice as he hastily ends the phone call.

You’re in for a _long_ night, all right.


End file.
